The Green Eyed Menace
by Raztrillo
Summary: Started by LylMystikElf, was handed to me to continue, after my asoleness got in the way, and because I consider this story to have posibilities.


**Disclaimer: Yes I am J.K Rowling. If you actually believed that, then slap yourself.**

Chapter 1: Nicknames and Evil Cats 

How in the world did I end up here? How in the living world did I end up stuck in the compartment with the insufferable James Potter? I blame him. He probably managed to enchant Professor Dumbledore to make him Head Boy. Yes, that's the only logical explanation I can come up with. He probably has the poor Professor under the Imperius Curse. I must go rescue the Professor once I arrive at Hogwarts. It is my duty.

But until then I will continue to glare at him as he stands there like a useless pretty-boy ruffling his annoying hair. He makes me sick. We are surrounded by Prefects that are waiting to be instructed what to do. Yes people, because these Prefects have never been instructed what to do for the past two years they've had this position. Rookies. I'm currently sitting amongst the Prefects glaring at Potter. And the brainless wit is still standing there like a doofus. I roll my eyes and I stand and walk towards the brainless wonder. I turned to instruct the Prefects.

"Welcome to The Prefect Compartment. Fifth years are going to lead the new students to their respective common Room. Sixth and Seventh years please make sure that no one falls behind and if they do, make sure you escort them to their respective common room. Fifth years please patrol the corridors and in half an hour Sixth years and in an hour Seventh years and we'll rotate until until we get to the castle."

Yup I'm awesome. Only I can make that whole speech without the necessity to catch my breath. I rule. I look at the wit-less wonder.

"Anything you want to add, Potter?" I asked him. He gave me a very smug smile.

"Nope you said it all." Damn was he ugly.

"Good."

I turn to look at the Prefects.

"Well then, you're all dismissed."

I turned to leave when someone called my lovely name. Unfortunately, I recognize that annoying voice, I turn to glare at the monstrosity.

"What do you want?"

Seriously this rugged child should really get a clue. I knew what he was going to ask, and I had my answer ready. It would be the same one I have given him since that cursed day back in fourth year. Apparently arrogant toe-rags have a limited English for them to understand the meaning of my answer. Therefore I find it useful if I were to explain what my answer meant. Because I am very nice person. Regardless on what you may hear. Got it?

He was ruffling his hair. Seriously I was very tempted to shave is big head so he wouldn't have any hair to ruffle. Stupid boy.

"Uhh, I was going to ask if you wan-."

I didn't have to finish listening to him. I gave him my answer.

"No. I don't want to go out with you. And incase you don't know what my answer means because your English is very limited, it means that I would rather scoop my eye out with a spoon then go out with you. I think that says it all. Good day." I turned to leave when he called me back.

"I said good day!" and with that I left the compartment.

-.-X-.-

"Seriously mate, I thought you would've gotten over her this summer," said Sirius as he lounged back on his seat, arms tucked behind his head.

"I tried! Honestly! But she's just so…" I trailed off when I remembered how lovely she looks when she smiles…

"Mate, I think your getting slightly obsessed with her, and I don't think that's good," said Remus as he flipped the page of his book.

I looked at Remus, frowning.

"I'm not obsessed!"

Sirius snorted.

"Sure you're not. Keep telling yourself that, mate. You might actually believe it."

"Hey, it's not that bad. At least he's not stalking her." Said Peter as he threw Sirius a chocolate frog.

"Not yet." Smirked Sirius.

I can't believe I call these guys my best mates. Bloody hell where's the support when you need it? Couldn't they see that I individually worship Lily because she's simply unique? Not like any other girl in Hogwarts that follows me around with their puppy eyes?

"Prongs, if you honestly have some feelings for Lily, and it's not some sick obsession because she's the only one in the female population that rejects you, then just give her space. And especially now that both of you are Head students you have your own Tower." Informed Remus as he sternly looked at James over his book.

"I do, really?" I asked eagerly.

Remus nodded.

"Hey, that's pretty good, maybe one of these nights you might…" grimaced Sirius, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I scowled.

"No perving on Lily, Padfoot." I warned him as Sirius just tilted his head up and started laughing.

"Padfoot, you're just simply perverted," Remus stated as he gave Padfoot a disgusted look.

"But really how are you going to manage to get in good terms without harassing her, Prongs?" asked Peter as he opened up another chocolate frog.

That was a good question. How was I going to get Lily in good terms without annoying the living daylights out of her? I guess that would mean I would have to layoff and leave her alone? I'm not quite sure what exactly to do. But I know for a fact that I shouldn't bug her.

Just then the person we were talking about had abruptly opened the compartment door. She was smirking and was looking at Sirius, pointedly.

"You," she said as she pointed at Padfoot.

I raised my eyebrow.

Sirius looked baffled, "Me? What did I do?"

Lily had lowered her arm, and smiled at Sirius.

"I have a new nickname for you, Padfruit," stated Lily.

As I looked at Lily, she had this mischievous glint in her eye that I have never seen on her. Normally the look on her eyes is normally anger, most likely because the Marauders might've pissed her of in some ways. Eighter way, this was a highly unusual thing for Lily.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"It's Padfoot! Not Padfruit!" Sirius corrected her.

"Whatever. Anyways I want to give you a nickname that I think highlights your personality more in depth," explained Lily as she somewhat smiled sweetly at Sirius.

I looked at her disbelievingly; I glanced over at Moony and Wormtail and their expression mirrored mine. Sirius on the other hand looked mildly interested.

"Really now? And what may that be, Miss. Evans?"

"Chewbacca," she said simply.

Remus chuckled; I looked at him as to question what this new nickname meant.

"Chewbacca? What in the name of Merlin beard is that?" asked Sirius as he looked around at his mates for support, except that he found Wormtail and me looking as confused as he was, and Moony on the other hand was grinning.

This act of Moony seemed to satisfy Lily.

"Well apparently Remus knows what it means, so I'll let him explain. Oh-she looked over at the rest of us-don't worry I'll come up with nicknames for the rest of you. Toodles." And with that she left the compartment.

Sirius immediately rounded up on Moony.

"What in the world is a Chewbacca?" asked Sirius looking at Remus expectantly.

Remus smiled and looked at Sirius.

"Well, Chewbacca is this character from a upcoming movie called 'Star Wars'," explained Remus.

Sirius smiled.

"Really, so is he the hero or something like that?" asked Sirius eagerly. He looked like a very happy dog. You just wanted to pet him.

Remus shook his head.

"Well, I only read some of the summary in this muggle newspaper, but it described Chewbacca as the sidekick." I can tell that Remus was trying really hard to not burst out in laughter.

"Oh, that's fine. But is he like the good looking one?" Sirius once again asked eagerly as he stole Peter's candy.

"Uhh…Chewbacca is this seven-foot-tall hairy thing that only whines and grunts." Explained Remus as he hid his face underneath his book.

Sirius face fell. Then he looked at me.

"Jamesie? Am I tall and hairy?"

"Yes you are." Answered Peter.

"I'm going to get back at Evans for calling me ugly." Sirius threatened as he glared daggers at the door.

"No hurting Lily, Paddie," I warned him as I looked out the window.

"Fine, but I"ll get her."

-.-X-.-

"You called him a what exactly?" asked Meg

"A Chewbacca. You know what that is don't you?" I asked her as I saw confusion in her brown eyes.

I had returned from Chewbacca's compartment that he shared with his goonies, to deliver the happy news of his new nickname. Apparently Meg didn't know who was Chewbacca. Damn Purebloods.

Meg shook her blonde hair. She's lucky that she was one of my best friends or else I would've had to dub her a nickname too. But she's safe. At least until now.

"So you just marched in there and told him that he had a new nickname?" asked Hailey.

I nodded.

"And I'm guessing that he had no idea what in the world you were talking about?" Hailey was a smart one. I like Hailey.

I nodded contently.

"But Lupin knew, so I'm sure he's informing him that I dubbed him a nickname inspired by a seven-foot-tall-shaggy-haired-whinny-grunting-thing." I informed them, extremely proud of myself.

Hailey smiled, while Meg still looked somewhat confused. I know these girls since day one. And I'm proud to say that we are best friends. Hailey was an extreme pretty pixie from the states but was raised in the U.K so she has some sort of attitude that I absolutely approve of. Meg on the other hand was a bit of…well…how can I put this lightly…ok fine…She's not quite bright at times. But she's the sweetest girl I ever have met. So no one can call her a air head, only I can. But I won't. But I'll think it! Anyways.

"So what are you going to name the rest of them?" asked Meg as she petted her scary looking cat, Freddy, I swear that cat looks like he was possessed by something. I don't like cats. I hate cats. I'm not allergic to them or anything, but I hate them. I want to kick her cat. I wonder if she'll get mad at me if I did. Well it looks like it's about to die, so I'll be doing him a favor. I am so nice.

"I think I'm going to name Peter, Pitey." I announced as I looked at the evil cat. He's giving me the eye. I glare at the evil cat.

"Why?" asked Hailey as she polished her broom.

I gave the evil cat one last glare before answering to my evil-cat-free-friend.

"Because when I think of Peter I think pity. So mix them up together and you get Pitey." I am so creative.

Both my friends smirked.

The cat was still looking at me with his beady yellow eyes. Stupid black cat.

"Meg? Your cat is giving me the evil eye." I announced as Meg smiled and looked down at the evil creature.

"No he's not. He's the sweetest thing. Aren't you little one? Aww you're so cute."

Meg had gone mad. She's talking to the evil cat as if he were human. I must escort Meg to the hospital wing once we arrive at Hogwarts.

Meg next did the most horrible thing. She gave me the evil cat. I had met the devil. He purred on my lap. I wanted to shove it of and throw out in the moving train. The evil cat then jumped to the top of my seat and starting pacing around me. It was like if I was just thrown in the Electrical chair and he was the evil person that was going to turn the handle on to electrocute me.

Hailey smirked as she say my expression.

"Lils it's only a cat. It's not going to hurt you," assured Hailey as she twigged the braches of her broom.

I looked at my shoulder were the evil cat was sitting on. And I did the most smartest thing ever. I poked his eye.

"Argh!"

The evil cat had attacked.

He scratched my face.


End file.
